


A Little Braver

by simplydeceivingyou



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutism, first time writing a changlix fic, im emo over this, im not crying, love will bloom?, soft friendship, story contains angst, well at first, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydeceivingyou/pseuds/simplydeceivingyou
Summary: Action speaks louder than words. Two different worlds collided, one who can speak and one who can’t. Friendship that started at an unexpected moment. An encounter full of doubts, is there are chance for love to bloom?- a changlix au -





	A Little Braver

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is @majesticminho! (used to be @jisungins) This is my first time writing a changlix fic au lmao ;-; It's been years since the last time I wrote a fanfic. I hope that you'll like it lmao ;-;

 

Staring coldly in the window pane, as Felix drinks his hot cocoa. He sees his own reflection as people passes by the window. He let out a small sigh as he placed back his mug back on the table. Sitting alone in his favorite coffee shop, across him are a group of friends with their laptops on, maybe finishing their thesis or whatnot.

He run his fingers through the pages of the book that he got from the shelves, feeling each page made him quite pleased. Well you could say he is an avid fan of books, but he never really finishes it. His reason was that he is afraid to know the ending. Afraid whether the main character gets to be happy or not. He believed that change is always inevitable.

He always stayed alone in the cafe shop until it closes. No one even bothered to ask the reason why he has always sat on the same spot every day. It seems like he was always waiting for someone. He plugged in his earphones and played his favorite song. _A Little Braver by New Empire,_ a song which he always put on repeat.

Suddenly, a small figure wearing an oversized black hoodie approached him. **_When it gets dark, I get a little brighter now._ ** Felix felt a small pang in his heart, as he glances over the person in front of him. The small figure felt jittery and awkward, Felix then decided to remove his right earphone to hear the voice of the small figure.

“Is this seat taken?” the small figure asked. Felix gestured that it’s not. The small figure smiled. He placed his things under the table and sat across Felix. He placed his phone on the table and brushed his bangs.

 Felix unconsciously still looking at him, noticed that the small figure looks kinda cute. The small figure glances over him and gave him a surprise, in reflex he turned his face away because of embarrassment.  

“I’m sorry, do I make you awkward?” the small figure asked. Again, Felix waved back that it’s not and just smiled a little.

“One iced americano for Changbin!” the barista called out, the small figure got up from his seat and proceeded to the counter to get his order. _Changbin, what a cute name._

He went back to his seat and took a small sip in his iced coffee. “Anyway, my name, it’s Changbin.” Felix was startled and immediately grab his hand for a shake.

“And you are?” Felix tensely wavered. Changbin still looking at him with a ‘what now’ expression.

“Ahhh--- I’m sorry for being such a pushy.” Felix panicked and immediately took his phone to type something, and showed it to him. 

 

_Hi it’s nice to meet you Changbin! My name is Felix. ^^_

 

Changbin felt confused. Still trying to grasp the situation, Felix typed again on his phone.

_The thing is…_

_I can’t speak._

 

Changbin was left speechless with a hurt expression and Felix just smiled. Well that was an awkward meeting.

“Ahh—I’m sorry I didn’t have any idea. I thought you were ignoring me….” Changbin felt horrible.

 

_No! It’s okay! I kind of get that a lot, well sort of._

 

Changbin faintly smiled. Well things are getting more awkward. Changbin took another sip on his iced coffee and awkwardly looked around while biting his lip.

“Oh!” Felix jumped in surprise.

"Ah--- sorry.  Uhm, I noticed that you’re listening to a song right now. Mind if I listen to it too?”

Felix nodded and smiled widely. Changbin moved his chair beside him as Felix shared his other earphone with him. **_When it gets hard, I get a little stronger now. I get a little braver now._**

Faces just inches apart, Felix glances over at Changbin who is humming along with the song and fingers tapping with his eyes closed. Mesmerized by the sight of Changbin, wondering how a man can have such a small face.

 _Maybe this is not bad at all._ Felix thought to himself. Changbin slowly opened his eyes with a sweet smile on his face. “This sounds amazing!” Felix was in a daze.

 “Hey, are you listening?” Changbin popped closely to him. Felix then jumped in surprise. “Did you got lost in your thoughts again?” Felix waved both of his hands and Changbin giggled. _What is this feeling?_

Felix looked around his surroundings, noticed that everything is in slow motion. Everything was a blur except for Changbin, who is speaking so happily about something which Felix could not hear. The beat of his heart is making him deaf.  _What the heck, why am I palpitating at this time?_   _Ok Felix, breathe in, breathe out._ His heart beat finally went back to normal---

“Have you ever tried running away?” Felix reverted back his sight to Changbin, surprised with the sudden question. Changbin’s expression was dark, lips still smiling but his eyes were not. “I mean, you just want to go away somewhere where nobody will find you.” Felix softly smiled.

 

              _I did already, countless of times._

_Right here in this place._

“Is that why you’re always here in the same spot every day?” Changbin covered his mouth suddenly, realizing he just said something he was not supposed to.

“AH, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Changbin red as a tomato. Felix silently laughed.

“Uhm, I just noticed you every time I visit here. The guy who is always alone looking at the window. I kinda got curious, so I’m right here talking to you.”  He explained.

             

_I just got used to being alone._

_It’s just that, it’s difficult to start a conversation when you can’t speak after all._

_When they found out about it, they start to lose interest in me._

 

“Hey, don’t say it that way. Look we are talking to each other now, I do the talking and you type. Don’t you think that’s kinda amazing?”

 

              _Yeah, right._

 

“Wow man, that really sound so sarcastic.” Changbin pouted.

 

 

_But, you are the first person who approached me and I’m quite glad?_

 

 

“Man, you’re making me tear up. Gosh, this is just so gay.” Changbin wiped a fake tear, well actually he almost cried.

 “I guess we're friends now?” Changbin asked.

 

_We will see ^^_

 

“Wow, so stingy. I like that” Felix smiled. 

 

Felix and Changbin talked a lot after that, Changbin do the talking while Felix types. Time passed by so fast inside the cafe shop as they both enjoyed their company, like friends who haven't met for a long time. Felix enjoyed the moment he had with Changbin, something he will surely treasure and remember.

Hoping time would just stop. Wishing things are not just as complicated as like this. 

 

  _I hope I could speak again._

**Author's Note:**

> I really had a hard time doing the flow of this story. ;-; But I hope you all liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
